


【【丞坤】心愿你

by shushushu



Category: cker
Genre: M/M, ck 丞坤
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushushu/pseuds/shushushu
Summary: ck





	【【丞坤】心愿你

六月时节雨纷纷，这个时间的与总是令人琢磨不透，一片毛绒细雨给庞然大气的孤山蒙了层雾气，好似神仙所处之幽静。山脚下柳条随着清风上下扬，从树梢上垂落的栀子花，清雅秀丽，在空中清雅的舞着。摆弄着身姿，但最终还是落在被雨打湿的泥泞道上。

范丞丞冒雨匆匆而行，一路上不知碾过多少朵可怜的落花，洁白的花心沾染上粘稠的泥土，流出些辛苦的花汁，却让空气染上伈人心扉的微微花香，可它变得黑兮兮了，不再可爱。

范丞丞没料到会下雨，因事十分急忙儿忘记带雨具，毛毛小雨不大，但会让干燥的衣襟半湿干，沾上些小小的雨露。

一路冲到小亭，原本一丝不苟的束发变得有些许凌乱，小亭后有一路蜿蜒的卵石路知道尽头的一间瓦房，那是范丞丞师傅的住所。瓦房背后，是一大片树林，树木茂盛，树种繁多，时而有鸟啼时而有花开，寂静而舒心。

范丞丞走过卵石路，梳理好衣发，站在瓦房小屋前，轻轻敲门，等到略显沙哑却雄浑的声音：“进。”范丞丞抬脚跨过搞搞的门槛，就看见一位老者闭眼盘着佛珠，桌面上摆着酒壶，有缕缕酒香。

范丞丞弯腰行礼，在得到老者允许后座上他对面的红木雕纹椅。

老者淡淡抬头，睁开双目，枯瘦的手习惯性的抚了抚苍白的山羊胡，饱经岁月摧残的脸上布满深深的皱纹，但掩盖不了眉宇间的威严，淡淡道：“徒儿，你可知此行的目的。”

范丞丞细长的手攥紧了椅把，上面精致的雕纹却硌痛了掌心，垂下双眸答道：“徒儿已知晓。”

老者淡淡叹了口气，亲自为范丞丞倒酒，眼里的威严无在，确实满满伤感与悲哀。

“你明日年满十九，这是你命中注定的，此番回去好好跟你师弟师哥们告别，今夜就起程吧。趁你师母不再时赶快上路，不然她会不舍。”老者说罢，仰头喝完香醇的清酒，好以遮掩爬上眼眶的微红。

悲欢离合聚散一杯酒，南北东西万里程。自从有了酒，分别的主题永远是喝酒。

范丞丞隐忍着微微发抖的身体，泪已浸湿了眼眶，猛地吞下烈酒，灼得喉咙一阵刺痛，仿佛在吞刀子一样痛苦。万千语言汇聚成一句：“您与师母保重。”

....

范丞丞的师父是世代降妖师，祖祖辈辈都是捉妖，有弟子上千，范丞丞亦是其中天赋资质最出挑的一个，小小年纪就突破伏魔，仅仅十五就成为最年轻的降妖师。范丞丞长相丰神俊朗，待人风度翩翩温柔可亲，又有降妖师的头衔。即使一直随师尊隐居深山，却在城中流行着范丞丞的美名，理所当然成为了年轻少女的憧憬对象，梦中情郎。

范丞丞连夜下山赶路，通宵达旦来到了长安城，正是一天中最繁荣的时候，人满为患，小贩子沿街叫卖，范丞丞好奇得四处观望。范丞丞总是在想，自身为何要在满十九出山，师傅总是意义不明的告诉自己是自己上辈子招下来的劫数。

“听说凤鸣院蔡徐坤今日突然接客了？”

“可是很蹊跷噫，这么多贵族少爷小姐慕名，大把银两好生对待他却不接一个欸。”...

不知怎的，范丞丞听到蔡徐坤这个名字的时候，心里涌上百般情感，总感觉是在哪听过，控制不住的，有些许急切的打段他们的闲谈：“打扰了，请问，蔡徐坤是哪位？”两人谈话被打断了很是不爽，出于良好的家教或许是看着范丞丞风尘仆仆又无知的样子，像是炫耀般说出：“蔡徐坤啊，在这里可是出名，是凤鸣院的招牌琴手，一个弹琴的脾气却傲得狠，只有入了他眼的人才能欣赏他的琴声，如果我有机会听到他的琴，也无憾了。”

“凤鸣院吗？”范丞丞看着金碧辉煌的招牌，月光下熠熠发光，这里早已挤满前来一览蔡徐坤美名的人。凤鸣院是这最大的娱乐楼，只供王族世家的人前来赏乐，当然有钱也可以。

不愧是最大的娱乐楼，整栋楼高高的耸立，上覆黑瓦，墙头砌成波浪状，隐约还有琴声或者乐曲儿传出。范丞丞的眼光变得凌冽，这里，有妖！降妖师的感官极其敏锐，妖气很浓，刺激着范丞丞的神经，像是故意释放出浓烈的妖气，肆无忌惮。

降妖师天性对妖气敏感，挤进楼内，看见众人仰望的人儿。

蔡徐坤吗？

楼台出倚趟在软席，他宁静地俯视着地下为他着迷的人，勾起一抹讥笑，仿佛看小丑取乐似的，博得美人一笑，底下的人更加躁动。如瀑的青丝散落，衣衫半开，隐隐露出胸口白皙的肌肤，宛若少年，未含有杂碎的黑眸，清澈却是一波死水，高挺的鼻梁，姿态娴雅，纤细的手惦着细长的烟枪轻轻吸一口，瞳孔因烟草的吸入而收缩，着迷的眯眼，面庞浮现桃色，发出满足的叹息，吐出烟圈，朦胧了他的脸庞。

范丞丞目不转睛的盯着他，口干舌燥的感觉，喉咙一紧吞了口唾沫，真是个勾人的妖。

蔡徐坤别过头，像一只慵懒高贵的猫，对上了范丞丞的目光，撑起头，绝美的脸庞上浮现出笑容，玉手一勾，声音有着吸食烟草独特的沙哑性感诱人：“你，过来。”说罢，故意盯着范丞丞，伸出娇嫩的舌，舔舐自己的手腕，未着鞋袜的踩上暗色的地板特别扎人，“我等你。”转身进入房间。

明目张胆散发魅力毫不自知就是蔡徐坤这种人，范丞丞双眼刺激的染上红，范丞丞正在慢慢地跳入这个筹备已久的圈套。

房间里富丽堂皇，蔡徐坤还是那副慵懒的模样，仰起长颈脖吐出一阵阵烟圈，房间里的烟霾朦胧了范丞丞的时间，朦胧了范丞丞的心智。蔡徐坤望着范丞丞，没有聚焦的黑眸终于有了丝丝光亮，勾起一个明媚可爱的笑容：“你终于来了，“缓步到古琴前，“我给你弹首吧。”

玉手抚琴，琴声在指尖流淌，好似清泉清冽空灵，汇成潺潺的强流，直冲心灵的震撼，范丞丞仿若整个人定格在一瞬，脑海中莫名浮现出一抹白色的身影，身着白底暗格鹤氅夹着寒霜，气质端庄，范丞丞想看清那人面容，琴声却掐然而止。范丞丞愣愣的看着蔡徐坤，当他反应过时，怒视着蔡徐坤：“大胆妖孽，对我施幻术？”范丞丞敢保证，脑海中那抹身影他没见过。

蔡徐坤看着被自己惹恼的范丞丞，忍不住轻笑：“没有哦，小道士。”走回自己的床榻，以一个自己舒服的姿势躺好，朝着范丞丞，千娇百媚。

“范公子，一夜春宵值千金。”

范丞丞看着在自己身下人儿，脸颊嫣红，发现有点黑痣，黑眸噙着汪泪水，被情欲所迫，双手勾着把范丞丞的头拉下，唇齿交缠，范丞丞双目发红，像只欲欲待发的野狼，他想把身下的人欺负到哭，什么降妖除魔都抛到脑后。啃咬着他洁白的颈脖，落下一抹抹嫣红的烙印，衣物早已撕裂，范丞丞拉着纤细的脚脖，乱摸起蔡徐坤的腰臀腿的一带。

蔡徐坤被直接玩弄着敏感的一带，微启红唇毫不吝啬的发出自己甜腻的喘息，范丞丞血液从脑后直冲小腹，大掌握上蔡徐坤可爱的玉茎，感受到美人一颤，笑出声：“真是淫荡下流的妖啊。”蔡徐坤身上有浅浅檀香。“还是只少见的鹤妖？”

“范公子好生墨迹，快点啊。”蔡徐坤的声音还有带着情欲的甜腻和沙哑，明目张胆的勾引着范丞丞，范丞丞两只粗指迅雷之势的插入后穴搅拌，抠挖着肠壁，另一只手上抓着玉茎上下运动。前后的·恐怖快感直冲蔡徐坤的脑门，娇哼不断，腰肢乱摆，攀到高峰，在炽热的大掌中喷射。

蔡徐坤享受着高潮后带来的余韵，范丞丞却抵着粗壮的什物猛地贯穿，痛的蔡徐坤直接涌出泪珠，痛呼出声，刚想骂道，可却被范丞丞的横冲直撞声音变了调，一声比一声甜腻诱人，每一下顶到顶端，蔡徐坤以为自己身在云端，巨大的快感使他的双眸变得溃散，朦胧所有。

两人的乌发散落混合一起，蔡徐坤被范丞丞压在榻上，范丞丞温柔的亲吻着蔡徐坤的蝴蝶骨，与蔡徐坤亲吻，身下却在疯狂律动，一下一下把蔡徐坤送上极乐。蔡徐坤无力伏在榻上，双目紧闭，泪水涟涟泪水涟涟，全身心的感受范丞丞的冲撞，穴心被撞的快感直冲大脑，炸裂着理智，唇舌被纠缠呼吸困难，仿佛间又攀上极点，肠壁的媚肉紧紧得很什物缠绵，这致命的快感使得范丞丞舒爽不已，身下又涨大几分。

“看来我们今夜过得会挺漫长的。”

今夜，蔡徐坤溃不成军。

次日，清晨的辉光透过透明的纱窗化成一滩温柔的暖阳，蔡徐坤注视着范丞丞的睡颜，眼里熠熠发光，满满欢喜，黝黑的双眸温柔似水，伸出手轻轻摩挲着范丞丞俊朗的面颊。看向窗外，太阳渐渐升起，照亮世间万物，又是新的一日，不过蔡徐坤和范丞丞不止一日。

范丞丞，正值十九，意气风发，我心愿你未来可期。


End file.
